Sled Racing
Sled Racing is a multi-player game in which you race with other penguins on inflatable sleds (members often use toboggans). The four courses are listed from easiest to hardest: Bunny Hill, Express, Penguin Run, and Ridge Run. Penguins get a token sum of money for placing. 1st place gets 20 coins, 2nd place gets 10 coins, and 3rd and 4th get 5 coins. It is located in four places on the top of the Mountain. As of November 27th members are allowed to buy green and pink sled cars. that clap you, you appear here.]] Versions and Levels Bunny Hill Bunny Hill is the easiest track out of the four. Up to two penguins can race. There is a cheat currently available where it can have up to four but it is not well known. Express Express is a harder but easy level. It's pretty easy but harder than Bunny Hill. Before CP Trainer was shut down, people could use this level to get up to 1000 coins. It is impossible to reach higher than 20 coins in Sled Racing. This is one of the less used tracks. Along with Bunny Hill, this track can have up to two penguin]]s. Penguin Run Penguin Run is the second hardest track in Sled Racing. It has more things to watch out for. This is the only track that can hold only three penguins. Ridge Run Ridge Run is the hardest track in Sled Racing. It is available for four penguins to ride at a time. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, this track is used for Snowboarding. Test Run The Test Run is a special run that's available in Elite Penguin Force. On this track you use snowboards instead of red tubes. You have to have a pro board for the Test Run because if you use a normal board it could break, causing you to crash. In the video game, Rookie tries to go down the run with a normal board but it breaks leaving him stranded in the wilderness. However he is rescued by Jet Pack Guy shorty after he crashes. You can ride this run in Club Penguin, in the Secret Mission 2, but it is impossible to complete it, as at the end of the track, the sled will break. At last, you are rescued by Jet Pack Guy. Sled Racing upgrades On the top of the mountain there is the "Game Upgrades catalog" where you can buy the latest Toboggan (wooden) and green and pink sled cars each for 300 coins. If you enter the game while holding it you get to use it in the game. However, it isn't really an upgrade because, unlike upgrades for games such as Catchin' Waves, it doesn't make you go faster. Snowboarding On Elite Penguin Force, instead of sledding you can snowboard. Snowboarding is not available online although it may in the future. Tips * Hitting tree stumps, missing the snow ramp on logs, or any other obstacle makes you fall off, taking time to get back on the sled. * Ice patches make you go fast, as they give you a turbo boost. * Jumps makes you slower. Old Blue Clapping Penguins Clapping Penguins]] At the end of Sled Racing, there are two Old Blue clapping penguins. They are HUGE Sled Racing fans and always cheer for everybody. Once Aunt Arctic 'interviewed' them, all throughtout the 'interview', all they did was cheer penguins on. A Suspicious Point *The "Finish Line" is missing. *After playing Sled Racing, it directs you back to the Mountain. :*As shown in picture, the penguins will get to the Lighthouse! ::*After penguins finished the whole route of Cart Surfer, we get to the outside of the Mine, but after sled racing penguins don't get to the Lighthouse. *The penguins at the end of the game are wearing the Old Blue colour. Cheats *There used to be a cheat on the level Bunny Hill. You did not have to do anything, and you would never hit any obstacles. However, Club Penguin fixed this. *There was also a complicated cheat using the Sledding Game to allow penguins to stand in the pathways in the Town. You can't do this with the Sledding game, but you can with Penguin Mail. Trivia *Professional Sled Racers are capable of getting a perfect score in every game (not hitting any obstacles; passing over every ice patch etc.) *A members-only Game Upgrades item, the toboggan can be bought at the Mountain. *Music was added on April 24, 2009. *There are lots of glitches in this game. *There is a Card Jitsu power card featuring Sled Racing. *In issue #214 of The Club Penguin Times, it showed some kind of plastic-looking sled with a steering wheel, meaning a new sled upgrade is likely to come out when The Great Snow Maze does. **A new sled upgrade did come out, Racing Sleds in colors of green and pink. Music http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/117.swf Category:Games Category:Sleds Category:Red Team Category:Blue Team Category:Club Penguin Category:Multiplayer Games